The ring incident
by TW-addict
Summary: College AU OC universe - " I also know Kayla would slap me if I even thought about spending 3000 dollars on something as petty as a ring but-but it talked to me", Scott frowned in concern, "the ring did?", "Metaphorically" Stiles rolled his eyes, "I haven't lost my marbles yet". There's just one problem... "R-Ring size?" so, naturally, Stiles does a very Stiles thing to find out.


**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me - anyway this one shot wasn't my idea, it was suggested by tumblr user littlepolarbeardog So you have them to thank for this little gem haha, hope you like X**

"You're what?"

"Did I stutter?" Stiles retaliated back with a cocked eyebrow, "dude c'mon, you're supposed to support me with this"

"I-I am " Scott stumbled over his words, "I just... I thought you didn't want to get married till after college?"

"I don't" Stiles immediately agreed, " _way_ after college, **way way way** after college but I passed this jewellery store that's next to that closed down burger joint and I saw it, just sitting there in the window and I knew that was the one. I have to have that ring"

Scott was only more dumbfounded, "so you're not going to propose?"

"God no" Stiles exclaimed, "we don't finish college for another year dude, I've got time"

"Then why... I don't get it"

Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes at Scott's cluelessness from where they sat out in the sun on the bench next to their college building, students aimlessly passing them, "because that's the perfect ring, the _perfect_ one. I have to have it" he repeated stubbornly, nodding his head.

"There's other rings Stiles" Scott smirked, "if you're not proposing for at least another year then why buy it now? You're giving me a headache"

"Because it's the _**perfect**_ ring" he repeated, again, his voice rising in volume, "Kayla's a very picky person okay? She doesn't wear rings but this one? She'll love, I know it. I _need_ it Scotty"

"Okay... Calm down" Scott reassured, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "then just buy it and hide it, if your student budget can afford it that is"

Stiles winced, cringing at the reminder, "maybe at a stretch... Okay a very big stretch" he added, "what? I clearly have expensive taste"

"Uh... How expensive exactly?"

"Let's just say into the four digits" Scott's eyes widened comically at that, "or, _maybe_ , closer to $3000"

"3000 DOLLARS FOR A-" Scott cut himself off as Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth, looking over his shoulder anxiously, "St'ls tha' n'ts"

"I know it's nuts" Stiles agreed, wiping his open hand on his beige slacks, "I know, and I also know Kayla would slap me if I even thought about spending $3000 on something as petty as a ring but-but it _talked_ to me"

Scott frowned in concern, "the ring did?"

"Metaphorically" Stiles rolled his eyes, "I haven't lost my marbles yet"

"Okaaaaay" Scott shook his head, "so you're going to spend $3000 on a ring because it talked to you as you passed the window - metaphorically"

"Look Scotty-" Stiles leaned forward, keeping his voice hushed, "-I have everything else planned but the ring and that's the stressful part"

"Not having a ring is the stressful part? I thought the whole getting down on one knee and having to talk with actual words about how you want to spend the rest of your life with that one person was the stressful part"

"How can it be stressful when I know it's true?" He asked in confusion, frowning at Scott, "I mean I'll probably mess up and stutter and get scared and run off but it's not stressful - at least not as stressful as not having the right ring"

Scott smirked before he started full blown smiling then an amused laugh broke free from his lips, "you do know Kayla wouldn't really care right? You could probably give her an ice cream to propose and she would be happy"

"Im traditional" Stiles rolled his eyes, "so you going to come with me or what?"

"Come with you where?"

Stiles resisted another eye roll, "Narnia, where do you think? Classes don't start for another hour, we have time to get there, get the ring and get back while Kayla doesn't even notice"

"You're _actually_ being serious"

"110%" he grabbed Scott's sleeve, "c'mon"

* * *

"Okay you were right - it's _is_ beautiful"

"Right?" Stiles exclaimed, slapping his friends' arm as he glanced down at the ring sitting on the black velvet of the glass counter top of the jewellery store, "now do you see why I _have_ to have it?'

Scott nodded, staring down at the ring in awe, "there's just one problem - you can't afford it"

"It's $2995, that's $5 less than I said, $5 dollars is a lot Scottie, that would buy me a subway"

"And about $2995 more than you have in your bank" Scott said.

"Well, we could just, maybe, y'know-" he leaned forward, lowering his voice, "-steal it?"

"We are _not_ stealing a $3000 ring!"

"$2995... What?" He asked at Scott's unbelievable stare, "I told you, $5 makes a big difference"

"Unless you want to get married in jail then I'd stick with no"

They both sighed and looked down at the ring, a green emerald gem in the middle surrounded by the subtlest tiniest diamonds that made it sparkle - it wasn't very flashy, that wasn't Kayla, but it did have an aura of classy that made it look like it was worth hundreds of thousands, like it belonged on the finger of a queen or a princess.

"Have you decided?" The shop assistant smiled at them, a dark haired classy woman no older than thirty, cocking a perfectly pencilled eyebrow at the two of them, no doubt wondering why two college students wearing slacks and hoodies were looking at rings in an expensive jewellery boutique.

"Uh... Maybe" Stiles winced, "I'm guessing the price is non negotiable right?"

"You assumed correct" the lady smiled, "you don't have to pay upfront, we can offer an interest free plan for a year"

"Huh" Stiles hummed to himself, "a year?"

"Yes, $249 a month but with a deposit of $419 to secure the transaction" the woman smiled, looking pleasantly surprised they were actually considering it and she might secure a deal, "it is a very beautiful ring, completely worth it"

"Say that to my student debt" Stiles chuckled but glanced down at the glimmering green emerald, his gut churning in anticipation because he needed it, he knew he needed it, he just wasn't sure if he could get it, "but it is very beautiful... I do want it"

The woman smiled, her lips turning upward into a genuine romantic beam, "she's very lucky this girl of yours, most guys that come in here aren't as... As invested as you are" she added, "they either buy the cheapest ring without any thought or the most expensive just because it's flashy, honestly, men these days" she rolled her eyes as Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"Well everything has to be perfect and this-" he nodded to the ring, "-is better than perfect, it's... It's just _so_ Kayla and when I finally get the nerve to put it on her finger is the day I know we'll be together forever so you know what?" Stiles slapped his hand down on the glass, "I'll take it"

"Stiles-"

"Perfect" the woman grinned, cutting off Scott's surprised exclamation, "you're making the right choice Mr Stilinski, now may I just ask her ring size?"

And Stiles froze, his eyes opening in terror.

"R-Ring size?"

The woman nodded, looking confused by his abrupt change of tone, "the size of her fourth finger on her left hand... The wedding finger" she added as he frowned, "we need to know the size so we can make the ring Mr Stilinski"

"Ah shit" he cursed, sending Scott a helpless look, "what's the size of her finger?"

"I don't know" Scott shrugged, "slender I guess"

" _Yes_ , yes slender" he exclaimed, clicking his fingers at the sales assistant, "slender"

The woman chuckled, "no, we need an actual size - the diameter of her finger below the joint, in millimetres preferably"

"But... But I don't know" Stiles exclaimed, "and I can't just ask 'oh hey Kaylz, mind just holding still while I measure your wedding finger, but btw it's not cause I'm going to propose', she will _totally_ get suspicious"

"Does she wear any other rings that you could size?"

"No, she doesn't wear rings" Stiles sighed, "look, i know the size of every other part of her, does that not help? 34-24-33" he rattled off numbers, "bust, waist hips" he added for Scott's benefit, "shoe size 8, 110lbs, five foot seven, 32C... High C" he added with a proud smirk, "... No?" He asked desperately, his eyes wide.

"We really do need ring finger size I'm afraid, but she does sound rather, uh, dainty"

"Oh she could kick your ass" he said without hesitation, "um, okay... Hold the ring" he pointed at the green emerald ring now sitting there taunting him, "look, I'll even put a deposit down" he stuffed his hand into his pocket, pulling out a wad of change, "see? That's, what? Nine dollars and six cents, that enough?"

The woman smiled, "as a favour to such a nice young gentleman I will hold it for a couple of days but that's all, I do have to sell these you know"

"Thank you thank you thank you" Stiles rushed out, "I could kiss you right now"

Both the shop assistant and Scott sent him a 'what the hell?' Stare, "metaphorically, after all I am getting married"

* * *

He couldn't get that damn ring out of his head, couldn't stop thinking about how he would figure out the size of Kayla's finger within the next what? Thirty eight hours? He was panicking, his heart set on that damn ring that, normally, he wouldn't look at twice but he imagined it on Kayla's finger, pictured her wearing it and being his and now he couldn't stop.

He was getting that ring, one way or another.

In fact he was so caught up in his thought process that he completely forgot where he was and what he was supposed to be doing, getting distracted by his thoughts.

At least until he felt a hand tightening around his own and snapped himself from his daydream, blinking rapidly as he glanced up at Kayla's outline through the darkness of their room, the only light being a sliver of moonlight shining in through the break in the curtains, the silvery glow rippling across her bare body atop him.

"You okay Stiles?" She asked breathlessly, her hips slowing down from grinding against him, her hands tight and sweaty in his grip.

Right... They were having sex, how could he forget?

"W-what? Totally, _totally_ fine" he rambled, flushing a deep red, "why'd you stop?"

"Because your face stopped doing that cute screwy-up thing it does when we have sex and then you looked like you slipped into a coma" flattering Kaylz, "you not enjoying it?"

"What? No" she frowned at that, a hurt look crossing her face, "I mean yes, yes I'm enjoying it" he corrected, imagining slapping himself over the head, "I was just thinking, it's not important" he soothed quietly, unclasping one of his hands to trail down her waist and grip at her hip, his fingers tingling at her burning skin, "please don't stop... I'm so close"

He saw her smirk, her eyes glinting, "your wish is my command"

But because he pleaded she dragged it out, taking her time to make sure he felt _everything_ \- and by everything he really did mean **_everything_** and by the end of it he was a fumbling, sweaty exhausted mess in their bed left gasping for breath as he felt her body vibrate with amused laughs, her head thrown back so her loose hair coated down around her back, hands pressed against his stomach. And playing with the dusting of hair along his navel.

"What?" He laughed back, unable to stop the smile lighting up his face, "what's so funny?"

She ran a hand through her long hair, shorter wispy bits curling against her sweaty skin that was hot to the touch, her green gaze dazzling him through the darkness.

"You" she answered simply before falling to the side and collapsing next to him, her breathing deep and loud as she started laughing again, "I love that screwy face thing you do, it's adorable"

"I was hoping to go for more hot" he joked, feeling the sweat trickling down his bare chest as he twisted his head on the pillow to stare at her, "you're just... Wow"

She smirked at him, turning around to bury his head in his shoulder and throw her leg over his, her arm around his waist, "you're an even bigger wow" she laughed, "now zip it, you knackered me out Stilinski"

He chuckled, intertwining their fingers to rest over his chest, his other arm pulling the sheet up over them before wrapping it around her shoulders, and pulling her close.

It didn't take long before he felt her whole body relax into sleep, her eyelids fluttering, her breathing deep.

He glanced down at their clasped hands and, coincidentally, it was her left hand he was holding.

 _ **The**_ left hand.

Well, her only left hand he guessed but _holy shit._

He almost jolted, grabbing her hand and stretching out her slender fingers, his eyes widening at her fourth finger, imagining that beautiful green gleaming ring on her finger.

And he was right... It would suit her _perfectly_.

Carefully as to not wake her up he maneuvered her still body off his, gently placing her head back against the pillows and picking up her dainty hand.

It was perfect, _all_ of it was perfect.

He shuffled over to the edge of the bed to grab the measuring tape, almost dropping it in the process and then sat up in the bed, still cradling her hand.

She didn't have a very big finger, it was dainty and slender and long, similar to his own, and he laid it against his leg, taking the tape and trying to wrap it around her fourth finger. He bit his lip in concentration, screwing his eyes through the darkness but what he didn't expect was for Kayla to let out a tired groan, her eyes fluttering open.

"Stiles... What are you doing?"

He froze, his eyes widening as Kayla stared at him sleepily then down to the tape around her finger, his chest constricting - fuck, dammit, he got caught.

"Um... Nothing" he whispered, turning as white as ghost as his breathing pace picked up, "nothing at all, zilch, nada" he rambled, his cheeks now flushing in embarrassment, "I-I'm doing n-nothing"

By this point she was wide awake, her green gaze unsettled as she frowned and that just made him more nervous, a jolt running through his body as he twitched and dropped the tape, embarrassed sounds freeing from his lips.

"This is totally not what it looks like" he opened with, "I'm not-this isn't... I wasn't going to..." She jumped up in bed, ripping her hand from his and staring at him with wide terrified eyes, "I was just... Just... Not doing that" he explained, _"oh my god..."_

She bunched the sheet around her chest, glancing down at her hand.

"Stiles... That's my left hand"

"Is it?" He played dumb, eyes wide and rounded as she shrugged, "did-didn't know that"

She looked seriously freaked out, like a deer caught in the headlights, "Stiles... _Oh my god..._ Are you going to _propose?"_

"What? No, no, no, _no, no, no"_ he denied loudly, quickly shaking his head as his whole body twitched again, "no, no, no, not yet" at that her eyes widened even more and he wished the ground would just open and swallow him whole, "not for a long long time, like _years_ away really" that didn't calm her down any, in fact she looked about ready to get as far away from him as possible, "or ever" he added because he knew she hated marriage and everything that came with it but he thought that maybe he had changed her mind, even just a little bit. Because that's what love was wasn't it? Committing your life to each other?

She seemed to be frozen in time, her eyes focused on him in complete terror.

Whoops.

"Stiles... I... I just..." She gulped loudly, staring at him in guilt, "I don't want to get married" and that one statement crushed his heart into a million pieces, his expression crumbling, "... I never have wanted that... You knew that"

He bit his lip, nodding his head sadly, "yeah... I just thought that... That we were strong, that we loved each other and-and maybe you would change your mind on the whole marriage and family thing if it was with me"

She dropped her gaze, holding the sheet tightly to her chest, "I... Marriage and kids isn't me, never has been" she admitted and just when he thought he couldn't get crushed anymore she went and said that, tearing his whole world down around him.

"At least-" she added, "-I didn't think it would be"

With tears blurring his vision he glanced up, frowning at her in confusion.

She sent him a small smile, "you've made me question everything I ever believed in Stilinski and I'm guessing that's a good thing. I never wanted marriage, the jeep full of kids, the White picket fence, not really, but-" she paused, choosing her words carefully while Stiles sat there figuratively on the edge of his seat, his mouth gaping, "-but I see it with you"

"But I meant what I said earlier... I don't want to get married... Unless I'm marrying you"

He sat there stumped, his eyes as round as saucers.

"You-you mean that?" He asked in pure shock, "you really want to marry me?"

"Someday? Sure" she smiled lightly, chuckling at his expression, "after college though, we're only twenty one... We've got the rest of our lives Stiles, we don't have to rush" she leaned forward, her hands gently stroking his cheeks, "why don't we just enjoy the now and worry about the future later?"

"You're amazing you know that?" He laughed, so relieved that she wasn't freaking out anymore and breaking up with him like it seemed she would only a couple of minutes ago.

"I know" she smirked, pressing her lips to his gently before pulling back, her fingers threading into his hair, "so when the time comes I will say yes... After the extreme panic wares off that is"

He grinned, kissing her back and pulling her onto his lap, arms winding around her waist.

"Mrs Kayla Stilinski, has a nice ring to it don't you think?" He whispered, lips gliding against hers as he spoke, happiness swirling in his stomach.

She scoffed playfully, shaking her head, "nah, I think Mr Stiles Hale sounds way better... What?" She smirked at his 'no way in hell' look, "we all know who wears the pants in this relationship" she joked, "plus who likes to top" and with that she pushed him back into the mattress, kissing his lips fiercely and dropping the sheet.

 **A/n) that turned out longer than expected... Whoops? Haha but I hope you liked this idea and please please review, you all rock X**


End file.
